Anthony Davis
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Davis during a Pelicans game in January 2018 |- |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' | Chicago, Illinois |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' | American |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' | 6 ft 10 in (2.08 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' |253 lb (115 kg) |- No. 3 — Los Angeles Lakers |- Position | Power forward / Center |- NBA |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High school' |Perspectives Charter (Chicago, Illinois) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' |Kentucky (2011–2012) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' |2012 / Round: 1 / Pick: 1st |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the New Orleans Hornets |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' | -present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- |2012-2019 |New Orleans Hornets / Pelicans |- |2019-present |Los Angeles Lakers |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *6× NBA All-Star (2014–2019) *NBA All-Star Game MVP (2017) *3× All-NBA First Team (2015, 2017, 2018) *NBA All-Defensive First Team (2018) *2× NBA All-Defensive Second Team (2015, 2017) *3× NBA blocks leader (2014, 2015, 2018) *NBA All-Rookie First Team (2013) *NBA Rising Star (2013) *NCAA champion (2012) *NCAA Final Four Most Outstanding Player (2012) *National Player of the Year (AP, Naismith, Robertson, Rupp, TSN, Wooden) (2012) *SEC Player of the Year (2012) *Consensus first team All-American (2012) *Defensive Player of the Year (Driesell & NABC) (2012) *Freshman of the Year (Macy and USBWA) (2012) *Pete Newell Big Man Award (2012) *Jordan Brand Classic Co-MVP (2011) *High School All-American (Dime, ESPN, Jordan, McDonald's, Parade, SLAM, USA Today) (2011) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} Anthony Marshon Davis Jr. (born March 11, 1993) is an American basketball player for the Los Angeles Lakers. He was picked 1st overall in the 2012 NBA Draft by the New Orleans Hornets. NBA career New Orleans Hornets / New Orleans Pelicans (2012–2019) In 2017, Anthony Davis broke Chamberlain's record of 42 points in an All-Star game with 56 points. Los Angeles Lakers (2019–present) On June 15, 2019, the Pelicans reportedly agreed to trade Davis to the Los Angeles Lakers in exchange for Lonzo Ball, Brandon Ingram, Josh Hart, and three first-round draft picks, including the Lakers' No. 4 overall selection in the 2019 NBA draft. The trade was completed on July 6, 2019. Davis was introduced by the Lakers on July 13, 2019. Davis debuted for the Lakers on October 22, 2019 in a game against the Los Angeles Clippers, putting up 25 points, 10 rebounds, and 5 assists in 37 minutes of play in a 112–102 loss. On October 29, he became the first Laker to put up a 40-point and 20-rebound performance since Shaquille O’Neal in 2003. Additionally, Davis did this in 30 minutes of play, which has never been done in the history of the NBA. Category:Born in 1993 Category:NCAA Division I schools Category:Kentucky Alumni Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Drafted by New Orleans Hornets Category:New Orleans Hornets players Category:New Orleans Pelicans players Category:Players who wear/wore number 23 Category:Players who wear/wore number 45 Category:Los Angeles Lakers players Category:Players who wear/wore number 3